Une journée habituelle
by Sentinelle
Summary: Parfois, McCoy rêve d'une journée sans urgences, ni maladies bizarres, ni malades insupportables. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est une journée... normale. OS.


**Merci à Alienigenia de m'avoir suggéré quelques modifications!**

Je suis sûr que cette journée sera bonne.

Tout d'abord, il n'y a pas eu d'urgences cette nuit. Pas de situations absurdes, où je suis obligé d'enfiler mes bottes et de filer à l'infirmerie, avant de me rappeler que je porte encore le pyjama que m'a offert ma fille avant mon départ, et d'attraper précipitamment une blouse avant de rentrer dans mon fief.

Vu le sourire en coin que Chapel me décoche à chaque urgence nocturne, je crois que je n'ai pas réussi à échapper à son regard.

Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas.

Bref.

Cette nuit, rien de tel, et pour une fois je me lève reposé, en me demandant avec insouciance quel abruti pourrait gâcher cette belle journée.

IIIII

Premier geste médical du jour: vaccination de l'adjudant Peeters contre la grippe belphégorienne.

Sympa, cette fille, avec ses cheveux frisés et son sourire à faire fondre un Klingon.

Faudrait que je l'invite à prendre un verre, un de ces jours.

Ah, zut, c'est vrai qu'elle ne boit pas d'alcool.

Depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle est enceinte.

Juste après son mariage.

Avec Hendorff.

…

Finalement, elle n'est pas si jolie que ça. Et je crois même qu'elle a une carie sur une incisive.

IIIIII

Ca y est, première urgence de la journée, après 2h39 de routine.

Bel effort.

Tiens, on dirait que Sulu a encore joué avec ses plantes adorées, et que l'une d'elles lui a craché à la figure. Il est couvert de pustules jaunâtres.

Alors, Sulu, encore une mal élevée qui a pris la mouche? Non, ne répondez pas, vous risquez de faire éclater vos trucs, et je ne sais pas si c'est contagieux. Allez en isolement, Chapel va vous faire un prélèvement.

IIII

On dirait qu'il se sont donné le mot: Sulu vient de partir, et voilà Scott qui arrive, visiblement dans un état second, le regard vague, un sourire stupide aux lèvres. Le technicien qui le porte à moitié me parle de nitrate d'ammonium à trop haute température, échappé d'un tuyau. J'ai entendu parler du gaz hilarant, merci bien. Bon. Posez-le là et retourner travailler. Vous auriez pu le laisser où il était et attendre que ça passe, mais maintenant qu'il est là… Enfin. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

IIII

Etrange journée: généralement, c'est Kirk qui ouvre le bal des bobos bizarres. Je me demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir inventer, aujourd'hui.

Tiens! Quand on parle du loup… Alors, que m'amènes-tu cette fois-ci, Jimmy? Quoi, une bête cheville foulée? Rien de plus exotique? Je vais quand même te faire un bilan complet, on ne sait jamais, avec toi…

Non, reste là. Reste là, je te dis! Quoi, il te fait peur, ce lit? Il n'a jamais mordu personne, tu sais. Non, tu n'es pas assez bien pour aller sur le pont. Non, tu n'es pas non plus assez bien pour travailler d'ici. Non, tu ne… Mais pourquoi je perds mon temps à discuter avec toi? Allez, au lit, et que ça saute! Et en silence, ou c'est l'hypospray direct dans ton cou de sale gamin!

IIII

Chekov! Ca faisait longtemps! Comment ça v… Question idiote. Personne ne vient jamais me voir comme ça, juste pour dire bonjour à leur brave médecin de bord, qui prend si bien soin d'eux. Z'ont toujours un service à me demander.

Il semblerait que l'épidémie de grippe de la semaine dernière ne soit pas encore éradiquée. Youpi. Je vais encore passer des heures à essuyer un front fiévreux en écoutant des histoires d'éléphants roses. Et cette fois-ci, ce sera en russe. Double youpi.

IIII

Ca y est, je crois que j'ai fait le tour des habitués. Tant mieux. Je commence à fatiguer, moi, à devoir courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'infirmerie, entre les urgences et les examens de routine.

Au moins, je sais que Spock ne viendra pas. ces Vulcains ont une santé de f…

Eh, le lutin, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites sur cette civière? Quoi, Chapel? Des autochtones lui ont offert une nourriture inadaptée à son organisme? Pfff, rien qui mérite une réaction aussi forte, avec oedème dans la gorge et tout le toutim. Ces Vulcains sont vraiment des petites natures.

Faites pas cette tête, Spock, ce n'est qu'une intoxication alimentaire avec des symptômes d'allergie. Vous pourrez à nouveau respirer par vous-même quand votre gorge aura dégonflé, et me déclamer tout ce qui naîtra dans votre cerveau à circuits imprimés.

Arrêtez avec vos sourcils. Vous allez attraper une crampe.

IIII

Fin de la journée. Enfin, ça, c'est le verre à moitié plein. On peut aussi dire que c'est le début de la nuit. Et le spectacle que donne mon infirmerie laisse présager qu'elle ne sera certainement pas de tout repos.

Le visage de Sulu a viré à un magnifique jaune canari. Je suis sûr qu'il brillera dans le noir, quand j'éteindrai les lumières. J'ai presque envie de les éteindre tout de suite. Mais vu le regard foudroyant qu'il m'envoie quand j'essaie de retenir mon rire, je vais essayer de rester naturel.

Surtout que l'humeur du pilote est aggravé par autre chose: Scotty, déjà endormi, ronfle comme les trompettes de l'Apocalypse. S'il continue, on sera plusieurs à vouloir l'étrangler. Mais pourquoi ai-je prêté le serment d'Hippocrate?…

Isolé derrière le champ de force qui nous protège de la contagion, Chekov dort aussi, roulé en boule sous ses couvertures, les cheveux en bataille. Ce gamin ferait s'émouvoir le plus stoïque des Vulcains -hypothèse actuellement impossible à vérifier, vu que Spock est encore occupé à vomir tripes et boyaux, activité à plein temps depuis qu'il n'est plus intubé.

Quant à Jim, il fait le sage dans son lit, en louchant régulièrement vers la sortie.

Dans des moments comme ça, je songe sérieusement à poser ma démission. Je suis médecin, pas gardien de zoo.


End file.
